Super Mario Expedition Page Plan
|color2 = |color3 = |developer = |publisher = |platforms = |genre = 3D Platformer|series = Super Mario|predecessor = Super Mario Excursion|released = 2018|ratings = ESRB: - Everyone 10+ PEGI: - Seven years and older CERO: - Twelve years and older ACB: - Parental guidance USK: - Six years and older}} Super Mario Expedition is a 3D platformer in the Super Mario series developed by Ghostrealm Studios and published by Nintendo as a launch title for the GhostDrive. It intends to challenge the conventions of the Mario series thematically while building upon the gameplay of Super Mario Excursion. Story Opening Mario receives a letter from an individual whose initials are simply "Z.N.T.". In said letter, the individual warns Mario of the growing power of the Kaliente Kingdom, ruled over by the ruthless House Kaliente family of nobles, and that the Mushroom Kingdom is their next target. Mario decides to travel to the kingdom, but doesn't go alone. L.K., Timid Guy, and Trumbone also tag along, wanting to join Mario in his journey. To reach the Kaliente Kingdom, Mario brings out an old friend: the Sky Pop, a plane he used in Sarasaland. The group takes the plane to the continent, arriving in the harbor town known as Tentacle Harbor. Here, various species from across the world, ranging from Tostarenans, to Eight-Bitters, to Piantas, inhabit the town. As Mario arrives, a small octupus-like creature waves at him with his tentacle. Identifying himself as Zaliente, he tells Mario that he was the one who sent the letter, and seeks his help in defeating House Kaliente. To this extent, he presents Mario with a device he calls S.T.E.A.M.: the Super Temperature Examiner and Modifier, developed by Gadd Science Inc.. This device is capable of shooting fire or ice, and is similar in nature to F.L.U.D.D.. As Mario equips the device, the two heads of the device begin to bicker and argue as Mario puts his hands over their muzzles and smirks. However, once Mario equips S.T.E.A.M., a horde of Octoombas and Characters Gameplay Super Mario Expedition builds on the formula first developed by Super Mario Excursion, in which large, sprawling kingdoms (now known as Territories) similar to those seen in Super Mario Odyssey have smaller, tightly-focused Landmark areas inside, based on the levels seen in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine for Mario to explore in search of Sun Gems. However, the game takes more inspiration from Super Mario Sunshine than the previous game. Mario is accompanied by the device known as S.T.E.A.M., which can produce blasts of fire or ice to solve puzzles and defeat enemies. S.T.E.A.M. relies on fuel however, utilizing water and oil respectively to refuel. Controls Super Mario Expedition is bundled with an A-Focus Button Swap for the GhostDrive, and highly recommends using it. The following control scheme is designed with the button swap in mind, though there is an alternate control scheme. S.T.E.A.M. Modules S.T.E.A.M. is capable of performing many different functions with its various Modules, akin to the Nozzles of Super Mario Sunshine's F.L.U.D.D.. Up to three (later four) Modules can be equipped at once, though one must be the Pump Module. Modules can be switched out at special Gaddstations scattered around the Territories and Landmarks. Each Module consumes resources at a certain rate, with some being pricier than others. Areas Super Mario Expedition features fifteen different locales to explore, each divided into a Territory and a Landmark. Territories are large, sprawling areas similar to the kingdoms of Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario Excursion, with Sun Gems scattered all across the landscape for you to collect in a non-linear fashion, but only one at a time. Landmarks on the other hand are closer to the levels of Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario Galaxy, featuring more structured missions for you to complete in a smaller area. Unlike Super Mario Excursion's Landmark missions however, Expedition's can all be selected from the main menu before entering the Landmark much like Super Mario 64, in which the name of the mission hints at an objective that can be completed. Save for the boss missions however, all of a Landmark's missions can be completed without choosing the specific mission, with boss missions opening up as Sun Gems are collected from the Landmark. Regular Landmark missions reward two Sun Gems each, while boss missions reward a Solar Gem, which is worth three Sun Gems. Tentacle Harbor Territories Landmarks Enemies Bosses Items Throughout Mario's journey, he'll come across various objects that will help him out. Minigames Development Relation to other games Similarities with Super Mario Sunshine References to other games Trivia